1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting display devices and, more particularly, to packaging such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display devices (FPDs), such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), have attracted much attention in order to solve the problems of conventional display devices, such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Since the LCD is a non-emissive device, the LCD has technical limits in brightness, contrast, viewing angle, and size. Also, the PDP is an emissive display, but the PDP is heavier, consumes more power, and is more complex to manufacture in comparison with other FPDs.
On the other hand, the OLED is an emissive device that is excellent in viewing angle and contrast. Therefore, the OLED can be made lightweight and thin since a separate light source, i.e., a back light is not required, unlike in the LCD, and consumes less power than the CRT. Furthermore, the OLED can be driven at a low DC voltage and has a fast response speed. Also, since the OLED is fabricated using only solid materials, the OLED is highly resistant to external shock, can be used in a wide range of temperature, and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.